Twas The Fight Before Class Ends
by EspurrStar677
Summary: Just a random story I wrote when I was younger... BTW, It's so terrible, that it's good. :) Anyways, hope you enjoy. NOTE: Contains Human OCs, such as Nikki and Jehane the Servant. Also contains Kirby characters. I'm surprised that people think these things are good.


Twas the Fight Before Class Ends

**This is a random story I wrote a while ago and it's so terrible, that it's good. Kirby is in there, too. Omg! I found this story in a binder full of random stuff. It already had 8 or so chapters. Hehe… Hope you enjoy my terrible younger self… XD I'm going to write this the way it is like in my binder, so if you see typing errors, blame my younger self for doing so. The title is terrible, I know… I'll tell you this. All of the characters are made up and the names may seem weird. The setting is in the Human world, and I do not own anything, other than the humans in the human world. XD **

Chapter 1: We Meet Kirby

One day, me and my friends were eating lunch. We were the only ones sitting at our table. "Hey guys!" I said. "What?" My two friends asked. "I think we can meet Kirby." I said. "Maybe." Zoey said. "Or we can meet his two friends you guys always talk about." "Tiff and Tuff?" Mist asked. "Yeah. At least I think so." Zoey said. The other table was the one next to ours and the kids were talking about Kirby too. "Kirby can suck up anything!" Jack said. "I know." Jehane said. "I watched it a million times." "Than were was Kirby when he first turned into stone?" Jack asked. "I don't know." Jehane said. "See you know less about Kirby than I do." Jack said. "How many episodes?" "65." "Err wrong! 100!" "He's right." John said. "You don't watch Kirby!" Jehane the servant yelled. "I do. Well, I hate Kirby, but I like Dedede." "Good job, Jehane." Escargoon said. "Yeah." Dedede said. "Why are ya'll here?" I asked. "To find our new servant, Jehane." Escargoon said. "Where are Kirby and them?" "They're in a cage, in my desk, which is the cage." "Eeew!" I said. "I agree." Mist said. "I do too!" Zoey had to say.

"Well, Nikki, #1 Kirby fan. You can set them free!" Escargoon said. "Do you like my character?" "Sure I do! Better than Dedede!" I said. "Awe!" Escargoon said. "You like me." "Number 2!" I said. "What about Meta Knight?" "Oh he's number 1. You're number 2." "Number 2?" "Yes." "I am very good at playing the clarinet." "Sure you are." Dedede said. "But sire." Escargoon said. "I really am." "I'm sure you are good… better than Squidward." "Thank you!" "You're welcome!" "I'm leaving." I said. "It's band time!" "Yay!" Dedede and Escargoon said. "Mr. Figgleberry doesn't know you." I said. "I know." Escargoon said. "I'll tell him that I'm a new transferred student." "Me too!" Dedede said. "Okay then!" I said. "Let's go!" "Okay!" The guys said.

When we got there, Dedede got a clarinet and so did Escargoon. "I'm playing!" Dedede said. "Awesome!" A boy in the front row said. "Eew!" A mean girl said. "Hey girly! We're not here for you!" Dedede said. "We're here for Nikki!" Escargoon said. "Umm….." I started. "They transferred here." "Dedede!" A girl, that apparently knows his name said. "Escargoon!" A boy two rows behind her said. "How do they know our names?" Dedede asked. "Don't ask me, ask them." Escargoon said. "You too!" The mean girl yelled. "We need only three losers, not five!" "I am not a loser!" Dedede yelled. "Sire!" Escargoon yelled. "Are we losers?!" "No! Why?" "Girly called us ones!" "OH NO!" "Oh no is right." "I know." Dedede said. "Then why are we losers?" "Sire." A very fancy Spanish accented voice said. "What?" The King asked. "I think your servant told on you." "Who, Jehane?" "Yes, Jehane!" "What a tattle tale!" "I know right?" I said. "P.S. Hi Meta Knight!" "Hey!" Meta Knight said. "I play the clarinet!" Dedede said. "Me too!" Escargoon said. I saw everybody playing their instruments. "Can we play now?" Dedede asked. "I choose the clarinet!" Meta Knight said. So, we played our instruments and went off to P.E.

**Sorry for the constant thing, you know the thing where I keep doing "Hi!" "Hey!" Yeah… I didn't understand that I had to put said or exclaimed or even asked after the whole sequence of chatting. I do now… trust me on this, I do. Oh well… hope you enjoyed! I agree. This story… it's terrible, and makes absolutely no sense at all. Nikki is my main OC for this story, and I'm going to use her alot in this story. I'm also going to use her in different stories… so yeah. Goodbye, everyone! I'll see you in the next chapter! :) **


End file.
